una cosa xD
by Arya McGrath
Summary: asdfghjklñ


**LIBRO 1**

**Introducción**

Un lugar desconocido

Sarah, Jake, Maya y Erik son cuatro hermanos que viven ocultos en una cabaña rústica con vista al río, en las afueras de Jumherz, una ciudad de Anahra, un imperio gobernado por un rey malvado: Jacob.

Nadie más que ellos cuatro conocían la ubicación de su hogar, ya que sus padres-Ferb y Sophia-habían fallecido en una emboscada planificada por uno de los secuaces del rey hacía dos años; en ese momento Sarah tenía dieciséis años, y tuvo que cuidar a sus hermanos; Jake tenía catorce años, Maya doce años, y Erik once años.

Cuando sus padres vivían, los muchachos vivían dentro de las murallas de la ciudad, pero al quedar huérfanos decidieron construir ellos mismos una cabaña, para vivir tranquilos, aislados, porque conservaban un gran secreto: tenían poderes, y tal vez también magia. ¿De dónde heredaron los chicos estas cualidades, si sus padres no las tenían? Su abuelo paterno, Teodoro, que era el maestro mayor del control de los poderes y la magia; era un Leonowell, al igual que los hermanos, que aún no sabían de este don, y sólo se divertían con sus poderes. Ellos sólo conocían a un abuelo normal, que no sabía nada de magia y que tan sólo jugaba a menudo a ser elfos..., recordando su infancia.

Claro que los chicos no sabían que su abuelo había sido como ellos, y tampoco que ellos tenían un importante destino que cumplir antes de perderse en el vacío del olvido.

Compañeros de aventuras

Gwin es una marta con cuernos-que se los pegó su dueña- muy escurridiza; de hecho siempre la tienen que buscar por los lugares más insólitos de la cabaña. Su dueña, Maya, la lleva siempre en su hombro; son muy amigas las dos.

Roco, en cambio, casi no tiene contacto con Jake, aunque es como su padre porque lo crió desde bebé. Pero, de todas maneras, Jake quiere mucho a su mini-cocodrilo.

Sarah tiene un águila, llamada Emma, y hacen todo juntas; parecía como si estuvieran unidas por una fuerza misteriosa. Además que Emma la cuidaba mucho a su compañera, se notaba que la quería.

Y aunque mucha gente no crea que existan los dragones, Erik tiene uno. Se llama Yaco, mide 10cm y siempre le anda dando vueltas por entre los dedos de su mano. No es muy amigable, pero su debilidad son los arándanos, al igual que su amigo; hace cualquier cosa para que le den uno.

Gwin, aunque es omnívora y muchas veces mira desde afuera de la pecera a Roco, nunca intentó comérselo, porque le hace caso a Maya, y es bastante obediente, aunque a veces se aprovecha de la libertad que le da su dueña.

Emma y Yaco son muy buenos amigos, y siempre están por las alturas controlando que esté todo en orden, y que no haya intrusos.

Una anécdota que siempre recuerdan Sarah, Erik, Maya y Jake, fue una vez que fueron a cenar a casa de unos amigos y cuando volvieron, estaban acostados al lado de la pecera de Roco, Yaco y Gwin, y Emma al lado de ellos vigilando las ventanas del living.

Los cuatro hermanos

Sarah tiene dieciocho años. Es pelirroja y tiene los ojos vedes, como su madre. A pesar de su carácter fuerte, es alegre y romántica.

Le encanta la naturaleza, sobre todo las aves, ya que su signo es el Aire.

Cada persona con poderes, tiene algún poder especial, relacionado a su signo, en el caso de Sarah son tres. La tele transportación, que le permite desaparecer de un lugar, e instantáneamente aparecer en otro.

Otro es el famoso campo de fuerza, era el truco que mejor la salía.

Y el vuelo, obviamente se trataba de volar, aunque mucho no podía elevarse, lo practicaba a diario.

Sarah es una chica muy decidida y bastante responsable, sobre todo porque tuvo que hacerse cargo de sus tres hermanos menores, ya que la única tía que tienen, vive ten lejos, que se podría decir que en la otra punta del mundo. El país se llama Sumba; aislado de todo; y la tía ni los conoce a Maya y a Erik.

Debe ser por el estrés de ponerse en el papel de una madre, que Sarah descubrió un nuevo pasatiempo muy relajante: la meditación. Este pasatiempo le hacía recordar mucho a Sophia, su madre, que al ser muy sensible, debía relajarse, y nada mejor que meditar.

La mayor de los cuatro había terminado los estudios de la religión hace un año, y todavía no quería ser sacerdotisa, porque no sabía si pronto encontraría el amor de su vida.

Pero a pesar de que ya no estudiaba en el monasterio de la ciudad, iba todos los días, porque la acompañaba a Maya, que como no vivían tan cerca, y a ella no le gustaba conducir ningún tipo de vehículos, Sarah acompañaba en su caballo.

Laly y Marco eran los mejores amigos de Sarah, se conocían desde pequeños.

El valiente pero introvertido Jake, tiene dieciséis años. Es un poco desobediente y rebelde, pero por dentro es un chico dulce. Claro que nunca muestra esa parte de él.

Es muy popular porque sale con Anna, la chica rubia de la que todos están enamorados.

Este adolescente es muy canchero y nunca deja que se le pase un kilo de más.

A Jake le corresponde el signo Agua. Su poder favorito es el acuaerupto_,_ que es una especie de erupción bajo el agua. Él y sus hermanos lo utilizaban para jugar, aunque estuviera prohibido jugar con los poderes (ellos no conocían esa regla de la magia).

El remolino también le sale bien, y sus hermanos lo usan como juego también

Y también tiene otro poder, que probablemente todos quieran tenerlo, y es la invisibilidad. Puede hacerse invisible cuando quiera, y aunque no tienen que usar sus poderes para jugar, Jake lo hace…y a menudo.

Él es muy guapo, tiene el pelo castaño claro y los ojos marrones como la corteza de un árbol. Es alto y le gusta mucho hablar con chicas, consecuencia de peleas diarias con Anna.

A los hermanos les gusta ir a ver a los juglares y mercaderes, pero a Jake le encanta; puede pasar un día entero paseando por entre las tiendas. Las que más le gustan son las de armas. Y aunque muchos crean que no es posible, Roco, su pequeño cocodrilo, también le ayuda a elegir alguna que otra arma, claro que desde su pecera.

A pesar de que no se ven seguido porque tienen distintas tareas, Christian y Jake son mejores amigos.

Un día, nació Maya, la tercer hija de Sophia y Ferb, que tiene catorce años.

De estatura media, pelo negro azabache y ojos verde esmeralda, al igual que su hermana mayor. Maya es una chica lista, pero a veces desobediente.

Le encantan los libros, sobre todo las sagas y los ciclos. También le gustan los cuentos de fantasía y ciencia ficción. Se podría decir que los libros son su debilidad.

Aunque le gustan los libros, muchas veces dibuja. Y dibuja muy bien; lo debe haber heredado de su padre, que por más que había sido curtidor, podía pasar horas dibujando y pintando.

Maya nació acompañada del signo Fuego, que le permite ser una excelente artista, y formar imágenes con el mismo.

En un terreno de los hermanos, Maya puede ensayar sus poderes tan extraños y peligrosos, acompañada de su inquieta marta con cuernos, llamada Gwin.

Con sólo catorce años debe cocinar para ella y sus hermanos, todos los días que la leña es escasa o está húmeda, ya que es la única que puede manejar el fuego sin quemarse.

Su objeto más preciado es su libro con poesías y cánticos de hace siglos. Y se puede decir que odia todo tipo de carruajes, excepto los caballos y otros animales.

Sus mejores amigos eran Minerva y Cósimo; se llevaban muy bien los tres.

A pesar de ser el menor de la familia, Erik, es valiente y bastante travieso. Es muy gracioso, ama contar chistes, y también habla mucho. Es alto, rubio y de ojos verdes; se puede decir que es atractivo.

Sus amigos más cercanos son Felipe y Agustín. Se conocieron en el jardín, cuando eran muy pequeños.

Julieta es su novia. Ella tiene trece años, y tiene el pelo lacio negro hasta la cintura. Sus ojos celestes cielo atraen a cualquiera que los vea.

Yaco es su mini-dragón, mide sólo diez centímetros y es verde. Son muy exóticos y se puede decir que Yaco encontró a Erik, porque dicen que estos animalitos encuentran a su dueño a primera vista. Y así fue. Cuando Erik tenía nueve años, se fue de vacaciones con sus padres y también con sus hermanos, a una isla al noroeste de Anahra, de donde vienen estos dragones de madriguera.

Ni bien pusieron un pie sobre esta extraña isla, Erik sintió algo sobre su cabeza. Cuando lo pudo ver... ¡Era un dragoncito! Nunca más se separo de él; son amigos inseparables.

Erik es del signo Tierra. Según el, su mejor poder es el traspase de objetos sólidos; aunque no se haga invisible logra traspasar todo lo que se proponga.

A pesar de su edad, cuenta con una fuerza quince veces mayor a la de un hombre adulto.

**(Título del libro)**

Un extraño en la noche

Era casi medianoche; estaban cenando Sarah y Maya. Como siempre-liviana-Sarah comía ensalada de punta de espárrago con tomate y huevo. A diferencia de ella, Maya tenía servido en su plato un escabeche de repollo morado, acompañado de una deliciosa mandioca frita.

Los dos muchachos de la familia, se encontraban en un viaje de estudio, en una cadena montañosa conocida como "Las Vertebradas", estudiando la supervivencia de los seres vivos en esa zona; supervisados por la escuela, que los acompañó por una semana.

A media noche las chicas se iban a dormir, cuando Sarah detecta un resplandor que surge de entre la penumbra de los árboles del bosque Edarzein, que rodeaba la casa... Se aproximaba algo desconocido.

Sarah, sigilosamente, se dirige hacia la habitación de su hermana, pensando que estaba sumida en sus sueños; cuando entra se encuentra con que estaba leyendo.

-He visto una luz en el bosque-le comentó a Maya, que en ese momento despegaba sus ojos del libro.

-Será un cazador perdido; ve a ver-le dijo Maya, indiferente.

Sarah le pidió a su hermana que la siguiera, para comprobarlo juntas. Maya la siguió.

Cuando entraron a la habitación de Sarah, Maya pudo detectar el mismo resplandor que vio su hermana.

-Debe ser un pobre tipo-dijo Maya decepcionada.

Maya estaba saliendo de la habitación, cuando Sarah se acerca a su ventana, observa la luz, y le dice a su hermana:

-¡Espera! Debes ver esto.

Ambas se asoman por la ventana y distinguen la figura de un hombre.

-Sólo es un hombre-observa Maya.

-Qué tonto es, no va a poder pasar, debido al campo de fuerza que preparé alrededor de la casa-se mofó Sarah.

A los pocos minutos las muchachas reaccionan, se miran, y luego miran al hombre que se aproximaba a la casa.

-Nadie conoce este lugar-dijo Sarah, sorprendida por la situación.

-Nadie DEBE conocerlo-señaló Maya.

El hombre saca de su gabán un objeto extraño, y traspasa el campo de fuerza.

Las chicas sorprendidas y a la vez asustadas, se miran entre ellas y luego al sujeto. Pueden distinguir su edad; alrededor de cuarenta y cinco años. Es calvo y pueden observar el propio mal en su rostro.

Se aproxima a la casa.

-Habría que avisarle a Jake-dice Maya, desesperada.

Ambas tratan de comunicarse telepáticamente con su hermano, que raramente no responde.

Llaman a la puerta.

Las dos se miran estupefactas por el miedo que recorre sus venas.

Maya siente escalofríos; significa que tiene un mal presentimiento sobre la situación.

Tras no atender el llamado a la puerta, los golpes se hacen más intensos, por lo que las chicas deciden atender.

-Quédate detrás de mí...; debo verme mayor-le susurra Sarah a su hermana.

Cuando Maya le agarra el brazo a su primogénita, ella abre la puerta, sudando como un muchacho en su primera cita.

Por fin termina el misterio sobre la identidad del sujeto.

-Hola…, soy Orfeo ¿Hay algún mayor en la casa?-pregunta el hombre.

- Eh… ¿Que quiere?- Dice Sarah, tartamudeando por los nervios.

-Primero podrían hospedarme en su acogedora cabaña; hace frió fuera- menciona el señor.

Este hombre no debe entrar a casa, piensa Maya. Inmediatamente, declara desde detrás de su hermana:

-No creo que eso sea posible.

Sarah, pensando su respuesta varias veces antes de contestar, se ve petrificada; luego invita:

-Puede pasar; le serviré algo caliente.

El desconocido entra, mirando desafiante a Maya, que le musita a Sarah:

-¿Qué haces? ¿Acaso no ves que corremos peligro?

Amistad temporal

Sarah, un poco más relajada, le sirve café al hombre que parece amistoso.

Un silencio sepulcral recorre las paredes de la cabaña.

-Creo que me perdí en ese bosque. Estaba asustado..., hasta que divisé esta casa-se explica el buen hombre.

-¿Que buscaba?-pregunta Sarah, cortante.

-Buscaba a Tornado, mi perro. Vio un venado y entró a correrlo, entonces lo perdí de vista-contó el hombre agotado.

Maya, con la misma sonrisa extraña de siempre, dirigida al señor Balbó, dice:

-Qué lástima, pero yo necesito descansar.

-Sé amable-la reta su hermana mayor.

Mientras Sarah comienza a dialogar con el hombre, Maya se dirige a su cuarto.

Sarah lo invita a hospedarse por esa noche.

Las apariencias engañan, Maya

La luz matinal que entraba por la ventana de la habitación, hace que Maya, sobresaltada, se despierte.

Se lava la cara en el río Ranhomí y decide volver a casa a por un rico desayuno.

Al bajar a la sala de estar, se sorprende por la presencia soñolienta del extraño de la noche anterior.

¡No puede ser! El señor sigue acá -piensa Maya.- No entiendo cómo lo dejó quedarse…

Se escuchan pasos en la escalera...

-Buenos días, Maya...-susurra Sarah, que luego saluda a su inquilino.

-Niñas, muchas gracias por hospedarme; si hubierais sido otras personas, tal vez no me habríais dejado entrar. Gracias de nuevo. Les pagaré con esto-dijo el señor Balbó entregándoles una bolsa con quinientas coronas.

Sarah, muy agradecida, lo acompaña a la puerta; Maya mira desde las escaleras. Luego el hombre desaparece en el bosque.

Cita por accidente

Son las diez de la mañana, por lo que Sarah se está preparando para acompañar a su hermana al monasterio, como a diario.

Entrando a la ciudad, montadas en sus caballos, las hermanas se dirigen hacia el monasterio. En el camino, Maya divisa a Orfeo, y exclama:

-¿No es ese el señor que estuvo anoche en casa?

-¡Orfeo! ¡Sí, debe vivir por acá!-responde Sarah.

No parece de por aquí, añadió Maya en sus pensamientos.

-Bueno, ¡llegamos!-interrumpe Sarah, parando su caballo frente a la suntuosa puerta del monasterio.

Maya se despide de su hermana; la esperan en la puerta Minerva y Cósimo. Ingresan al monasterio.

Sarah ve que un muchacho, a caballo, se estrella contra el suyo, que escapa por puro instinto.

-¡Que estúpido que soy! ¡Perdona; me distraje con el monasterio, de tan hermoso e imponente que es!-se disculpa el chico.

-No pasa nada…; tú… ¿Estás bien?-se preocupa Sarah.

-Yo sí, gracias. A tu corcel no le ha pasado nada, ¿cierto?-contesta el joven.

-Mi montura no tiene nada, pero el tuyo no parece muy cómodo-observa Sarah.

-No te preocupes, te invito a tomar algo como una disculpa-le dice el muchacho, sonrojado. Le señala con la cabeza una taberna cercana.

Sarah acepta.

Ya en la taberna, el joven se presenta.

-Logan, mucho gusto...

-Soy Sarah –contestó, interesada.

Hablaron durante toda la mañana, cuando Sarah recuerda que había dejado sola a Emma, y debía almorzar.

Logan la invitó a Sarah a una cita en el _Blue Rose_, a la noche.


End file.
